


Un día en el campus

by Aurash



Series: Una imagen un drabble [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurash/pseuds/Aurash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean se desvía un poco de su camino para visitar a Sam cuando este está en Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día en el campus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por una imagen. Relato perteneciente a la colección "Una imagen, un drabble". En esta ocasión el reto consistía en 1001 palabras.  
> Está sin betear, así que cualquier error es culpa mía y me disculpo de antemano por ellos.  
> Gracias a Mavi por cambiar el punto de vista de la historia.

El día estaba siendo una auténtica mierda. Había aceptado el trabajo con el fotógrafo porque ese semestre andaba algo escaso de dinero y por nada del mundo iba a irse a los bares, a ganar dinero como lo hacía su hermano. Había soportado estoicamente la sesión de maquillaje en la que lo había embadurnado de un potingue que parecía grasa y que le había recordado, otra vez más, a Dean. Dean con las manos hundidas bajo el capó del impala. Dean tratando de enseñarle, y fracasando una y mil veces, los más simples rudimentos de mecánica. Dean. Siempre Dean.

—Sam, por favor, una vez más ¿quieres concentrarte en lo que estamos haciendo?— La voz pausada de William lo devolvió al presente.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy algo cansado. No volverá a pasar.

Inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones y dejando escapar el aire con lentitud. Sacando de su mente toda imagen de su hermano y de lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Tenía que concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora. Y eso hizo. Sonrió, flexionó brazos, miró hacia donde le indicaban y trato de aparentar que estaba deseando echarle un polvo a la primera mujer que lo mirase con un mínimo de deseo.

—Sólo unas pocas más y terminamos Sam.

Las palabras sonaron a gloria para el joven. Necesitaba el maldito cheque para comprar algunos libros que iba a necesitar para la clase de psicología que había decidido añadir a su curriculum, si no, ni loco hubiese aceptado el trabajo que le había propuesto Lauren. Claro, que eso es lo mismo que se dijo la primera vez que lo hizo, y la segunda. Posar era relativamente fácil y le daba un buen dinero, librándolo así de tener que hacer algunos turnos en el bar en el que trabajaba. Lo único malo del asunto era el que Dean se llegase a enterar. Si su hermano mayor descubría lo que estaba haciendo, las bromas durarían hasta el día de su muerte.

—¡Eh tigre!—La voz lo hizo saltar —¿Ahora te dedicas al porno?

No podía ser. Era absolutamente imposible que eso estuviese pasando. Debía ser una mala jugada de su mente. Eso es. Estaba agotado de estudiar y trabajar. Sufría alucinaciones auditivas. Y visuales, por lo que parecía, también

Dean estaba allí, de pie, parado junto a la puerta, mirándolo con esa media sonrisa pícara que lo desarmaba siempre. Ojos inmensos, labios llenos y pecas. Miles de pecas pidiendo ser contadas. La reacción de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar. Sacó pecho, endureció músculos y le lanzó una mirada retadora que parecía querer decir que lo iba a matar a polvos.

—¡Eso es Sam! ¡Perfecto! ¡Justo así! —La alegría patente del fotógrafo y el rápido sonido de la cámara siendo disparada indicó que pronto terminaría y podría salir huyendo de allí. Quizás pudiese despistar a Dean.

Cuando Willian anunció que habían terminado y que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, Sam dejó que la tensión lo abandonase un poco, lo suficiente como para enfrentar a su hermano. Lo de intentar huir había sido una locura momentánea y lo sabía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con voz más dura de lo que había pretendido.

—¿Es así como me recibes después de dos años sin vernos?

El dolor que notó en las palabras de su hermano lo hizo recular. No había pretendido sonar así. Era la sorpresa. Había echado de menos a Dean y las escasas llamadas telefónicas no habían ayudado a superar el alejamiento.

—Lo siento— musitó—. Te he extrañado—. Los interminables brazos rodearon a Dean, que se dejó estrujar durante un segundo antes de devolverlo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Sammy —. Inspiró profundamente, aspirando el olor de su hermano. Algo distinto al que tenía grabado en la memoria, pero en el fondo el mismo—. ¿No piensas alimentar a un hombre hambriento? —pregunto para tratar de desviar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento y que no eran para nada fraternales.

—Claro. Vamos a mi casa y veremos que hay para alimentarte—. Sam rió, palmeando con fuerza la espalda de Dean.

 

 

El apartamento de Sam era bastante mejor que la mayoría de los lugares donde se habían quedado de niños.

—Date una ducha mientras llega la comida. Apestas hermano.

Lo empujó hacia el baño, riendo ante la expresión ofendida de Dean.

La cena la pasaron compartiendo lo que había sido de sus vidas. Sam habló de sus estudios, de sus amigos, de los trabajos que hacía cuando necesitaba algo más de dinero. Dean le contó sobre la última cacería en Cape Girardeau, pero se guardó de nombrar a John hasta que su hermano preguntó por él.

—De veras que tengo que irme.

—Te quedas a pasar la noche y no hay más que hablar. Te vas a dormir al volante. La cama es grande, cabemos los dos.

No era eso lo que Dean había planeado. Él pensaba estar lejos ya por la mañana. Pasar la noche con Sam, en la misma cama, no era algo que quisiera volver a hacer.

Pero por la mañana, cuando despertó envuelto por su hermano, todo brazos y piernas y piel cálida, no le importó tanto. Se dejó estrujar y olisquear como había hecho siempre, permitiendo que Sammy casi lo devorase por completo, sin importarle que el compañero de piso los escuchase. Preocupándose sólo de sentir esos kilómetros de piel dorada por el sol de California.

—Vendré tan pronto como pueda. Cuídate y llama si necesitas algo.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte ya? Podrías quedarte el fin de semana, podríamos ir a la playa.

—Tengo que irme Sammy, me he desviado un poco de mi camino para venir a verte— respondió con esa media sonrisa que siempre desarmaba a Sam.

Se encontró otra vez envuelto en los brazos de su hermano. Esta vez sí era el olor de su Sammy, cálido y acogedor. Se despidió deseando no tener que hacerlo y sin saber que pasarían dos años antes de volver a verlo.


End file.
